Little Miss Niccals
by yellowdello
Summary: Murdoc Niccals was having a good life: brooding in his success, picking up ladies, and having a good time... but what happens when he finds out he has a daughter... and will she make his life miserable? of course! 2DXNoodle fluff... R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gorillaz… but hell, it _is_ almost Christmas… I'd love a 2D under my tree. With a big bow on the top of his head. Meeheehee**

**Alright… I kind of got this weird idea, and yeah I know it has nothing to do with the Gorillaz story, but please bear with me!!! Thanks**

**Also, please read my other fic "I Never Got To Say Goodbye"**

CHAPTER 1

"I don't feel well, 2D-san," were the first words uttered by a very pale Noodle. She had walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, leaning her head in her hands. After a few seconds of staring off in nowhere, she ran out of the room and a gagging noise came from the bathroom.

"Oi!" Murdoc yelled. "Don' throw up on the carpet!"

A sickly girl came back out and sat down again. "Ugh, my head. I feel like I'm on fire."

2D walked over and rubbed her back. "Lemme feel your 'ead, luv." He touched her head and screamed. "Holy Shit! Your 'ead _is_ on fire!" he yelled, grabbing his hands. "I could've gotten 3rd degrees burns from your 'ead!" Noodle moaned. "Sorry, luv," he replied, petting her hair.

"Maybe we should take her to the doctors," Russel replied.

2D picked her up marriage style and carried her to the geep. "Come on, guys! Let's take 'er to the 'ospital!

Murdoc, for once, got into the seat NEXT to Russel and 2D sat in the back with Noodle still in his arms, and they were off, TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!

---------------------------------

As they arrived, 2D carried Noodle up to the front nurse and Murdoc and Russel went to find some food.

"'ello, luv! My friend 'ere is kinda sick, and I wos wond'ring if I could get a checkup for 'er."

"You're 2D, you are! Can I get your autograph?"

"Look, my friend 'ere is REALLY sick! Please?"

"I'm one of your biggest fans!"

2D set Noodle on the ground lightly and slammed his hands on the nurse's desk. "Look, I'll… sign your damn autograph if you just get my friend 'ere to a room!"

The nurse, startled by 2D's anger, nodded fearfully and took the signed piece of paper. "Down the hall and to the left. 2nd door on the left," she replied.

"Thank you!" he yelled as he picked up Noodle and put her in that room.

A doctor soon walked in and saw the two sitting there. "What the hell? How did you two get in here?"

2D stood up to shake the man's hand. "Sorry, My name is Mr. Pot and my friend 'ere is not well. The nurse at the front coun'er told me t'come in 'ere."

"Uh, okay… what seems to be the problem?"

Noodle moaned again and shook her head. "Well," 2D replied, "she 'as a very 'ot fore'ead and she's thrown up twice already."

The doctor examined her and put his stethoscope on her forehead, which broke in half. "Yes, she does have quite a big case of something, but I don't know what it is. Luckily, we have this new technology that will tell us the direct cause of this illness by getting the blood from everyone in the household. Uh, how many of you are there?"

2D counted on his fingers. "Uh, four, doctor."

"Alright, well, two of you are already here, so do you think you can get the other two?"

2D saluted the doctor, ran downstairs, and in a hard ten minutes came back with a munching Russel, a couple more bruises, and a _very_ pissed Murdoc. "Wot's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Hi Mr. Niccals. We need blood samples from all of you to find the ultimate cause of Noodle's illness. So do you mind if I draw some blood?"

Murdoc sighed and stuck out his arm. "Do it already!" he growled.

The doctor took blood samples from each person and stored them in the fridge. "Well, luckily, this test only takes about an hour, so you'll get immediate results."

2D had fainted from the loss of blood and Russel was tending to him. "Well, clear off, then!" Murdoc yelled. The doctor scrambled out of the room as they slammed the door. "I can't stand the hospital!"

---------------------------

After about 45 minutes, the doctor strolled in with a weird look on his face. The three men stood up and Noodle looked over. The color was starting to come back to her face and she looked slightly better.

"How are you feeling, Miss, uh, Noodle?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you!"

"Well, um, we found out that 2D had given you the cold, that's why you're sick… but we found something else."

Noodle sat up a bit more. "What?"

"What are your parents' names?"

"I never knew them."

"Well," the Doctor replied, "We figured out who your father is."

All four of them leaned closer. "Who is it?" Russel asked.

"Your results came back, and your father is no other than, Mr. Niccals."

Murdoc's cigarettes dropped out of his mouth. "Wot?!"

"Congratulations, Mr. Niccals, you're a father."

There were two thuds. One came from the girl in the bed, and the other came from the tall 42 year old.

**So, here's something different! chapter 2 up soon... R&R please!**


End file.
